


what a wonderful christmas queue

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, i'm sorry this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, being the great father he was, has left the Christmas shopping till last minute and, well, it doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a wonderful christmas queue

**Author's Note:**

> i left for a few months and this is what i come back with, i'm sorry. this isn't the best. however, i do hope you enjoy it, at least somewhat. feedback is always appreciated. oh and happy holidays! xx

Niall likes to think he’s a good father. He’s always been there for Eoghan, he never forgot a birthday, always makes it home on time to cook and put Eoghan to bed at exactly nine at night because _if you’re late one minute Da, I’m losing sleep time, do you want me to lose sleep?_

_**** _

And he’s always tried to set a good example for Eoghan. Ultimately, Niall doesn’t think he’s a bad parent, however, standing in a long line on Christmas Eve with a basket full of toys Niall may just have to avoid using the mug labeled World’s Best Dad Eoghan gave him for Father's Day last year.

_**** _

It’s not entirely Niall’s fault, this year has just been hectic and busy, what with Eoghan participating in the Church’s annual rendition of the birth of Jesus and Niall having to pick up more shifts at hospital because living in Dublin with a seven year old isn’t a cheap and easy lifestyle, he’s barely had anytime to even sit down and relax.

_**** _

He’s not completely the worst dad in the world--

_**** _

“Hey, sorry to bother you but I was wondering where you got that toy… The action figure one.” Niall’s endless guilting thoughts were interrupted by the annoying tap on his shoulder and deep voice. He turned around, met with the sight of flustered man holding more toys in his arms than Niall had in his basket.

_**** _

His hair was put into a messy bun and his face was slicked with slight sweat, clearing his throat Niall responded with a quick, “Toward the back mate, right behind the disks.”

_**** _

Messy bun guy shook his head rapidly, resulting in a few strands of curly hair falling out of the bun, “I’ve looked for it there. It’s not… It’s not there.” He said. Continuing to speak, the guy grew worried with every second that passed.

_**** _

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know mate, that’s where--”

_**** _

The guy interrupted him and thrusted his arms full of toys towards Niall, “Can you. Can you help me find it? I just, I can’t seem to find it and I need to buy it for my niece because she’s been dying to get it for years and she even asked Santa to get it for her and I really want to get it for her because it’d make her really happy and--” Niall shot his hand up, stopping the guy from continuing on his tangent.

_**** _

“Oi look! Look, mate, I’ll help you just… Just relax a bit. All right?” Niall says. Messy bun guy nodded, shaking his head rapidly up and down.

_**** _

Casting a longing gaze down at the short amount of people in front of him Niall convinced himself that _yes, this is worth it, I’m doing a good deed, a good samaritan or whatever_. Stepping out of his spot on the line Niall motioned for the guy to follow him.

_**** _

He tried not to turn around to see everyone scrambling to move forward in the line.

_**** _

The guy and Niall pushed their ways through the large crowd of people, “Hey, what’s your name anyways? It’d be nice to know the name of the guy I’m saving from demise.” Niall said, trying to get the guy to loosen up a bit.

_**** _

The muttered a quick sorry to an old lady he’d just pushed before saying louder to Niall, “Harry. My names is Harry, and you? Your name, I mean, what’s your name?”

_**** _

“Niall.”

_**** _

After a silence had settled between them, Harry cleared his throat and loudly said, “So um… I’m supposing you’re also doing last minutes shopping…?”

_**** _

Niall chuckled, he stopped in front of racks and shelves of toys and said, “It should be somewhere here…” He looked around the shelves, finally spotting the toy in question a few shelves above their heads. “Aha! It’s there, right up there.”

_**** _

Noticing the toy Harry carefully balanced the other toys and gifts in one arm and reached for the action figure. He managed to grab it without dropping anything, “Yes!” Harry wiggled the action figure in his head, letting out a short cry of triumph.

_**** _

Niall shook his head fondly, grinning at Harry he said, “Well there you go… Anything else you need or you gonna join me at the queue?”

_**** _

Glancing down at Niall, Harry shook his head, “I’ll join you, this is all I was really looking to buy. So… Who’re you buying those last minute gifts for then?”

_**** _

Mindlessly Niall responded with “My son, Eoghan.”

_**** _

Making it to the queue he groaned, “It’s probably going to take hours before we even get close to the till. How come so many people are irresponsible and indolent, leaving their shopping ‘til last minute?”

_**** _

Beside him he heard Niall chuckling, “You including yourself in that mate?”

_**** _

“No, but you’re definitely included.”

_**** _

Muttering under his breath Harry said, “Well aren’t you just a kind and pleasant person.”

_**** _

Niall snorted, “Bet you’re real happy you asked me to help you, huh?”

_**** _

“I sure am. Thank you all mighty being for allowing me to meet this wonderful person and for letting me spend the next few hours next to this guy.” Harry said up to the ceiling maneuvering around the toys in his arms he clasps his hands together and shakes them in front of himself.

_**** _

Niall rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward as the queue moved.

_**** _

“Oh thank you god’s above!” Harry exclaimed again.

_**** _

Shaking his head Niall dryly said, “Well aren’t you just a joy to be around.”

_**** _

“I’ve heard I’m quite the company.”

_**** _

Snorting Niall said, “I’m sure you are.”

 ********  
  



End file.
